queens_of_adventurefandomcom-20200213-history
Season One
Season One of Queens of Adventure is the first official season, funded in part by Kickstarter backers, including Season sponsor Russell Blumesdale. Season Summary Ten days after the wreck of the SS Salty Starfish, four queens wake up scattered around Fire Island. Harlotte wakes up on the non-tourist side, and helps Ranger Richard with a glama bird egg before he escorts her away from the Glamazon side of the island. Butylene finds herself in a lava cave where imps are working on her alchemical formulas and raising lava babies. Arson finds herself in an underdark city, haunted by visions of driders. Fraya was rescued by merfolk who ask her to help them rescue more of their people. The four rejoin outside of the Golden Palace casino and resort. They learn that since the full moon, seaspawn attack twice a day at high tide and drag anyone they can under water to become more seaspawn. The queens are conscripted to help with the defense of the resort, and after their first battle meet the owner: Belfry Ramshackle. She tasks the queens with improving morale. They interview guests and employees to learn what everyone needs, and run several side quests in order to prepare a show, Field Hockey: The Frock Opera. After the show, the ghost of previous performer, Tootsy the Clown, appears wanting to help put on a show and provides a warning about a being under the water who is making seaspawn. The next day, Belfry asks the queens to head north to the town of Watersport to retrieve a copy of the treaty between the tourist side of the island (known as Honored Outside Guests, or HOGs), and the Glamazons who rule the island. She wants to learn how to ask the Glamazons for help defending the island. Not trusting Belfy, and not liking her Loyalty Program, the queens depart with the intention of forging their own plan once they find the treaty. Before they leave, they are warned to not cross into Glamazon territory, and to be wary of a wyvern nest on the way. Crossing the island, they nearly avoid detection from wyverns but end up chased to Watersport, which they find in shambles. They meet Cher Noble, a guardian who is trying to protect her sick child from oozes plaguing their town. Their investigation of town leads them to Town Hall, where a devil named Barb is trying to recreate Butylene's mutagen formula in order to create a mutant army. Barb tries to get Butylene to join him, explaining that his boss wants to blow up the island to destroy the Kracken and his plan would save the island (and show up his jerk of a boss). Butylene refuses and a battle emerges. During the fight in town hall, Arson retrieves the treaty but is turned by a partial mutagen into a drider, a half elf/half spider. The group rescues Sir Throbardon, a prisoner of Barb, as the Town Hall is destroyed. Cher Noble provides them shelter for the night. In the morning they review the treaty and decide to give fakes to Belfry. As they return across the island, they stop at a Stone shrine they visited the day before. They realize it features a queen holding the Ice Scepter atop a scale map of the islands. The statue stands on the representation of the central island, and they find a mystical bridge that can take them there. The queens send Cher Noble and her son towards the Golden Palace as they, despite multiple warning, travel to the Central Island finding an obsidian ziggurat. The queens are immediately arrested for violating the treaty and tried. Inquirer Rigo Caylis interviews them to determine motivation for their actions to date so he can propose recommendations for their punishment. Lady Essence hears his report that they might have been worthy successors to Dame Celia Molestrangler's treasure but failed, and sentences them to be killed by being hurled into the ocean at high tide. With Fraya's water powers, they manage to not die on impact, but are dragged below the water by seaspawn and taken to their lair. Teaming up with fellow prisoners from the Golden Palace and a Glamazon cleric named Ellen, they find the altar of the Kracken Priest, and their missing friend Gnomi Malone, turned partially seaspawn. The group destroys the altar and kill the priest, taking his heart as they head to the surface. Harlotte runs into the jungle and vanishes. On their return to the Golden Palace, they find a group of ghosts who need to host a full moon party to move on, and bring them along. At the resort, they battle through a chaotic mass of seaspawn, uncontrolled now that the Kracken Priest is dead, before the Kracken sends them a message: Bring it the treasure in the ziggurat before the next Full moon in twelve days or the island will be destroyed. After hosting a small ceremony to commemorate what has been lost and motivate people to keep fighting, the queens join a strategy session with Belfry, who has reviewed the notes the queens had on the treaty. The next day, Belfry, the Queens, and a small entourage head to a summit with the Glamazons at an Observatory on top of the ridge that divides the halves of the island. During the summit, Barb's boss Carol attacks. The two groups fight off his forces, and learn Barb orchestrated this so Carol would summon his boss Bernadette. Barb and Butylene convince the pit fiend to give barb control of the devil's projects on the island ,and Butylene trades her soul to Barb to ensure the devil helps them and hurts no one. The Glamazons accept the proposal for Mutual Defense. The next day, the queens are welcomed to the Glamazon city of Glamalala for three days of intensive training. They are joined by Irene Dubois, a glamazon who has long dreamed of continuing the legacy of proud warriors her people no longer need. The training often included mystical recreations of events of the past involving House of Wunderbred, whom the queens had past dealings with. They also attend a festival celebrating the legends of the city's founding, including their former allyship with a group of drow drag novices who were cursed into driders and had to be imprisoned under the island as they were driven insane by their curse. After completing their trainings, the queens show off their skills by helping a team of rangers protect the ziggurat from an attack by bearmit crabs and then return to the Golden Palace. They realize their friend Gnomi's transformation is growing worse from exposure to the Kracken Priest's Heart and put him to sleep before embarking on a mission to the Underdark City below the island. There Arson is harassed by the voice of the Drow Goddess Lolth, trying to prevent her from helping the lost driders. The group succeeds in helping break their curse and restoring the House of Drow. Returning to the Golden Palace with their new allies, the queens find the fortifications vastly improved. Belfry recruits Irene for a special mission. The next morning, the others find the Kracken Priest Heart stolen. They quickly find it, influencing their suite-mate Patrick. After reporting this to Belfry, she introduces them to a new ally: Londyn Bradshaw. The group decide to try and recruit the merfolk of the island for their valuable knowledge of the ocean. Upon returning to the sunken city, they learn the merfolk leaders have gone inside their Dragon Turtle spiritual leader to see what is ailing him. Less than eight days remain before the Kracken arrives. The season's story continues... Episodes Behind the Queens Category:Behind the Queens Category:Season One